


El Tango De Foggy

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Community: daredevilkink, Fluff, Gen, Jealous Matt Murdock, M/M, Strained Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: No, it doesn't bother Matt that Foggy smells more like a department store now rather than sweat, coffee, and glazed donuts. No, it doesn't bother him that Foggy’s soft hair doesn’t brush against his collar anymore because he cut it short. It also doesn’t bother him that Foggy doesn’t care whether he lives or dies. More importantly, it doesn’t bother him that Foggy has a rich new boyfriend who’s changing him more and more every day.





	El Tango De Foggy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8773.html?thread=17832261#cmt17832261  
> (P.S. You might not wanna read the prompt before reading the fic. The prompt has spoilers)
> 
> I always wanted to write a MattFoggy Moulin Rouge AU but I never knew how to write one for this ship. So this is mostly just based on the song “El Tango De Roxanne” from the movie. But in all honesty, I wrote this because I LOVE writing Jealous!Matt.

The first time, they literally ran into each other at the coffee shop. It was 5 months after they closed up shop. The thing that shook Matt to the core was that he didn’t even notice Foggy’s presence until Foggy bumped into him in the line. Foggy smelled different. More like expensive cologne, instead of sweat, coffee, and donuts. The three smell Matt had come to associate with Foggy over the years and was ingrained in every fiber of his being. Foggy's hair no longer swept through the air. It shattered Matt’s heart to know that his former best friend actually cut his hair. His suit, his shoes, everything about Foggy just felt _wrong_.

“Hey,” Foggy said awkwardly and hesitantly. That just gutted Matt.

“Hey,” replied Matt.

There was another beat before Foggy asked, “How’ve you been?”

“Living.” Matt felt Foggy wince the second that single word was out of his mouth.

“Matt-”

“Is this him?” Asked a voice behind Foggy.

This is the first time Matt registered the person. The guy had a deep voice. His suit probably cost more than Matt made in a year. He, too, smelled like expensive cologne.

“Yeah, this is my-” Foggy paused.

Right they didn’t have a name for their relationship anymore. That didn’t hurt. Not at all.

“-he’s my former business partner Matt.”

Business partner. Foggy didn't even consider them friends anymore

“And Matt, this is Ward. He’s my- my client and friend.”

There was something in Foggy’s voice that Matt couldn’t quite place. His heart sped up a little when he said the words “client and friend.” Why was he lying? And that’s when it hit him. Oh.

“I’ve heard a lot about you, Mr. Murdock. It’s nice to finally put a face to the name.” The guy was smiling. Genuinely smiling. But there was something in his voice. Like he knew something Matt didn’t. That sent a spark of anger through Matt’s whole body.

Matt knew the guy, _Ward_ , was sticking out his hand in front of him but he didn’t make any move to shake it.

“Oh, sorry, I was actually trying to shake your hand,” the guy chuckled nervously and move his hand away. “I’ll get our coffees, Franklin. You can catch up with your friend.” The guy offered. Matt refused to call him by his name. “What would you like, Mr. Murdock?”

“Nothing.” Matt tried hard not to sound like a petulant child but he ended up sounding like one, anyway. “I was actually just about to leave.”

“Matt, you’ll be miserable all day if you don’t get coffee,” Foggy said when his  _friend_ was out of earshot. “Karen doesn’t work with you. That means you won’t even get shitty coffee this morning.” His chuckle was nervous and uncomfortable. It almost made Matt want to take pity on him and laugh along. He didn’t.

“You don’t have to worry about me anymore, Foggy,” Matt replied. “Looks like you have someone else for that now.”

“Just because I have new friends, doesn’t mean I don’t care about you anymore, Matt.”

Matt wished he could believe that. “Why do you let him call you Franklin? You hate that name," he asked, changing the subject.

“He’s my client. It would be a little inappropriate for him to call me Foggy,” Foggy replied.

Right. And it's not inappropriate for you to date your client? Matt wanted to point out but didn't. 

“How’s your business, by the way? Are you doing okay?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Matt wasn’t sure why that ticked him off.

Foggy sighed. He kept his voice calm and collected as he said, “I’m not implying anything, Matt. I’m just trying to make conversation with a friend who I haven’t seen in months.”

“I never said we couldn’t see each other,” Matt pointed out.

“No, but you did ask me to move on.” Foggy didn’t sound angry. If anything, he sounded sad.

“Yeah, you’ve moved on alright,” Matt huffed. “I’ll see you around, Foggy. I have to go hit the pavement and find clients. Unlike someone, I don’t get everything on a silver platter.” He didn’t wait for a reply as he brushed past Foggy towards the door.

“Matt,” he heard Foggy call out after him. He didn’t stop.

***

Karen was outside his door when he returned to the office that morning. Foggy was right about one thing. Matt didn’t do well without coffee. He was feeling cranky, and sleepy. His luck was running out too because he couldn’t find any potential clients at the precinct.

“Karen,” he sourly greeted her.

He could smell coffee and Cheese Danish. The smell of coffee almost immediately improved his mood and the Danish made his stomach rumble.

“I knew you would need these,” Karen chuckled as she handed him the coffee and the bag.

“How did you know?” Matt asked before taking a sip from the cup. The warm liquid made his whole body relax. It was just right. Double shot, no sugar. Exactly how Matt liked it.

“Well, let’s just say I’m a great friend,” Karen replied giddily. “Now, I’m heading back to office cause I have a shit ton of work to do.”

“Wait. So you just came down to give me the coffee and danish?” Matt asked.

He heard Karen shrug in return. “Yeah. I mean, just because we’re not dating anymore, doesn’t mean I’ve stopped caring about you, Matt.”

***

Matt had terrible luck when it came to finding clients. Times like these, he really missed Foggy. 

No, he couldn’t think about Foggy and everything that happened this morning. Foggy was moving on with his life. Matt had to move on too.

Karen was probably a guardian angel because just as Matt was closing up that evening, his phone rang.

“I found you a client,” she said the second he answered his phone.

“A client?” Matt asked, confused. “How did you manage that?”

“That’s not important, Matt. The important part is that this case is right up your alley. I mean, you’ll have to go up to Harlem but I think it will be worth it.”

“Okay,” Matt replied unsurely. “Who’s the client?”

“Her name’s Jessica Jones. She was arrested an hour ago for trespassing.”

“Trespassing? How is that up my alley?”

“It’s _where_ she was trespassing that’s important, Matt,” Karen replied. Matt could almost hear the excitement in her voice.

“Where?”

“Midland Circle Financial,” said Karen. “I think she might be an ally, Matt. Go talk to her.”

***

“I already have a lawyer,” Jessica informed him when Matt burst into the interrogation room and declared that he was her new lawyer.

“Okay, then where is your lawyer, Miss Jones?” Matt asked. “Because I’m the only one here right now.”

“Good for you,” Jessica grumbled. “I don’t know where that asshole is. He’s usually here within 10 minutes of my arrest.”

Jesus. Just how much does this woman get arrested. Matt wondered to himself. There was something cold and distant about her. Her heartbeat was steady and she spoke with confidence. She almost sounded like she was ready to punch someone. Matt kind of liked her already.

“Well, if you would rather wait for your attorney who may or may not show up then be my guest. If not, then I can get you out of here in 10 minutes.”

“Excuse me?” Asked the detective who was still in the room. She sounded amused. There was a smile in her voice.

“Your choice, Miss Jones,” Matt added, ignoring the detective.

Jessica let out a frustrated noise before saying, “Fine. Get me out of here, Maddock.”

“It’s _Murdock_ ,” Matt corrected her.

“Does it look like I give a shit?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Matt replied, smirking at her. “I can’t see.”

“Great, you’re a smartass.”

“Detective, you haven’t charged my client with anything, so I am assuming she is free to go?” Matt asked.

“Not so fast, Mr. Murdock,” the detective replied. “I still have a few questions for Miss Jones over here.”

“Miss Jones isn’t obligated to answer any of your questions, Detective. Now I think it would be in your best interest to let my client go.”

“My best interest?” the detective asked. All the amusement was gone from her voice, replaced with a daring tone. 

Matt wasn't about to mess with her. 

“I, of course, mean no offense, Detective. Now if you would please uncuff my client and we can be well on our way.” He offered her one of his best smiles. That usually did the trick.

“Fine, but I’m still charging her with trespassing.”

***

Matt stilled the second he and Jessica left the interrogation. There was a familiar heartbeat in the precinct. And that cologne... he just smelled it this morning. He hasn’t been able to get it out of his head since.

“Oh, look who decided to finally make an appearance,” Jessica scoffed. 

“Hey, Jones, sorry, I’m late,” Foggy said as he stopped in front of them. He sounded a little breathless. “Busy ni-” he paused. Matt felt Foggy’s warm smile as he said, “Oh hey, Matt. What are you doing here?”

“What you should have been doing all along, Nelson. Maddock over here got me out," Jessica answered for him. 

“It’s Mur- Okay, never mind,” Matt sighed. It was probably no use correcting her. “Is she your client?” He asked Foggy.

“Well, she used to be Jeri’s client but I babysit her now.”

“I am standing right here,” Jessica complained. “Also, fuck you, Nelson.

“No thanks, Jones. I have standards,” Foggy bit back.

“Oh yeah, I know exactly what those standards are. How’s your filthy rich boyfriend?”

Matt's hands clenched into fists beside him. 

“He’s not my- You know what? Never mind,” Foggy huffed. “By the way, thanks, Matt. I owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Foggy.” Matt tried hard not to sound bitter.

“Wait… Matt? So _this_ is the guy that you-”

“Jones, please shut up,” Foggy scolded Jessica before she could finish her sentence.

“Oh, that’s it. I am firing you as my attorney. Maddock over here is my attorney now. Congratulations.” Jessica smacked Matt on the back, sending him stumbling forward. 

Matt hated to admit it but this girl was much stronger than she looked.

“Well, good riddance, Jones. So glad you’re not my problem anymore,” Foggy scoffed. “Good luck with her, Matt. You’re gonna need it.”

Matt’s stomach chose to growl at that very moment. His cheeks heat up and he quickly apologized. “Sorry.”

“Did you skip lunch again?” Foggy asked, his voice filled with worry. Matt knew that was a charade. “You did, didn’t you?” He continued to ask when Matt didn’t say anything. “Come on, let me buy you dinner.”

“No, I’m good,” Matt replied. “I am kind of busy right now.”

“Oh,” Foggy mumbled. His sounded hurt. The smile also slipped from his face. “Okay, but do eat something, Matt.”

“I told you, you don’t have to worry about me anymore, Foggy. I’ll see you around. Come on, Jessica.” He did the same thing he did this morning and walked away without another word.

He did hear a broken, “Bye, Matt,” from Foggy as he left. He didn’t let that affect him.

Matt heard Jessica’s phone buzz in her pocket after they collected her stuff and left the precinct. The cold air outside made him shiver and pull his jacket a little closer.

Jessica sighed once she put her phone away. “Let's go eat, Murdock. I’m starving and I have questions.”

“Aw, you finally got my name right,” Matt teased as he followed her.

“Shut up,” she grumbled under her breath but Matt could still feel her smiling.

***

The smell of Moo Shu Pork, Lo Mein Beef, Kung Pao chicken and more hit his nostrils when they stopped outside a restaurant that was so familiar. His stomach growled again. But he was also hit with a sense of nostalgia. He and Foggy have been coming here since college. It’s a hole in the wall but it’s still  _their_ place. Matt hasn’t been here since Foggy walked out of his life.

“You gonna come in or just stand out here and sniff the food like a weirdo?” Jessica’s voice brought him back to the present.

“This is my favorite place,” he said more to himself than to her.

“Well, good for you,” Jessica scoffed. “I just give a fuck about the food and the beer.”

***

Jessica was interesting, to say the least. Time flew by as they talked. Jessica left once she was done but Matt stayed there. 

This was the same spot in the corner of the restaurant where Matt and Foggy always sat. He could almost hear the roar of Foggy's laughter in his ears as he laughed at his own jokes. He could almost feel the warmth of Foggy’s hand on his arm as he loosened up a little after a couple of Singhas. Thinking about Foggy left his stomach in knots and his throat tight with emotions.

Matt was lost in his thoughts, that’s why didn’t register it immediately. When he did, he thought he was imagining things. He could hear Foggy’s voice again. 

Matt clambered out of his seat and grabbed his cane as he took off in the direction of the voice. He found himself at the hostess’ desk. The heartbeat and the cologne told him that he wasn’t imagining things.

“I thought you said you were busy,” Foggy asked. He didn’t sound angry. Just a little upset.

“What are you doing here?” Matt asked instead of answering his question.

“It’s a restaurant, Matt. I’m here to eat. Or actually get takeaway. Where’s Jones?”

Matt froze when the bell above the door chimed. He heard another familiar heartbeat. One he only became familiar with this morning. “Whoa, we just keep running into you today, don’t we?” Asked the guy, Foggy’s _friend_.  Matt didn’t even remember his name. 

No, he did. He still refused to use it.

“I’m almost inclined to think the two of you are following me,” Matt deadpanned.

Both Foggy and his  _friend_ fell quiet. Their hearts were beating a little faster now. But then Foggy’s _friend_ burst out laughing. It was a loud, deep sound. “Good one. I like this guy, Franklin.”

Matt tried to hold back a growl when he felt the guy sling his arm around Foggy’s shoulders.

“Yeah, he’s a funny guy,” Foggy replied dryly.

An uncomfortable silence fell between the three of them. Matt was almost vibrating with anger. He wasn’t even sure  _why_ he was angry.

“Your order’s ready, Mr. Nelson.” The hostess chimed. In. “I have your dim sum, one Szechuan chicken, one sweet and sour pork, two orders of chow mein.”

Matt pursed his lips together as he listened to the order. Foggy didn’t like any of that.

“...one moo shu pork and spring rolls.”

Moo shu pork was  _their_ dish. Back in college when they couldn’t afford two separate dishes, they would always buy one and share it. It became a thing after that. 

Matt couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to get out of here before he punched something or someone. Foggy’s _friend_ was saying something but Matt ignored him and walked out of there slamming the door shut behind him. He didn't care if he broke it. He also didn’t care if they never let him in here again. Because without Foggy, he never wanted to be back at this place, anyway.

 


End file.
